


No Excuses

by ladygray99



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Community: bdsm_fandom, Drabble, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-20
Updated: 2012-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-29 20:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not Scott’s job to be reckless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Excuses

**Author's Note:**

> Written as an expansion of a bdsm_fandom 3 sentence prompt fill.
> 
>  **Prompt:** Spanking, prompted by azure_chaos

Remy appreciated that they were X-Men and that meant diving into danger in order to save the day/world/universe. But as far as he was concerned that wasn't an excuse for being completely reckless.

And if you’re the leader there is even less excuse for leaving the team and charging in without a plan. Remy was beginning to believe that Scott was hanging around Logan too much.

They would need to talk about that later.

Scott knelt on the bed, head down, looking contrite.

“We will start with fifty swats and then see how much of a lesson you have learned.”


End file.
